This invention relates generally to devices which indicate incipient tipping or rollover of a machine such as a vehicle.
Tipping occurs when the center of gravity of a freestanding object shifts so that it is no longer within the perimeter defined by the elements that support the object. In a number of cases, there is a need to know when a machine is about to tip over. For example, when a motor vehicle is about to tip over, the operator may be warned to avoid rollover and potential injury. The possibility of rollover is a real problem for a number of commercial vehicles such as large tractor trailer trucks. Tipping or rollover may also occur with a variety of recreational vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, motorcycles and off-road vehicles such as dune buggies.
Tipping may be a problem not only in connection with motor vehicles but also in connection with large commercial cranes, such as construction cranes and cranes that are utilized to unload ships. Because of the large cantilevered forces applied by the crane, a tipping condition may occur unexpectedly.
Tipping may be result of centrifugal forces applied to a machine such as a vehicle during a turn. Tipping also may be the result of disturbances, such as high winds or impacts. A variety of circumstances may arise which may, to varying degrees of predictability, cause a given device having a given characteristic to turn over.
Thus, there is a need to detect when a device may tip over so as to enable intervention and tipping prevention.